Someone Who Needs You Too Much
by thelilacfield
Summary: "Holy hell," Santana breathed after a long, tense silence. "So you're saying..." - "Kurt's pregnant."
1. One

**Pairing:** Endgame Kurt/Blaine, slight Kadam

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Story Warnings: **Angst, mpreg, pregnant!Kurt

**A/N: **Title taken from _Being Alive_. Enjoy!

* * *

"Rachel, when we agree that you're going to take the trash out, it means empty every trash can and not just the big one in the kitchen!" Santana shouted from the bathroom, grumpily dragging Rachel's brush, lying innocently on the edge of the sink, spitefully through her own hair. "I guess I'll have to do it, since you're too busy since the wedding moping to drag your ass out of bed and do your chores!"

She bent down to lift the bag and tie it shut, but blinked hard to make sure she wasn't dreaming before pulling a recognisable white stick from between the lengths of floss, and tissues Rachel had cried into. She knew it perfectly, she'd taken enough of them, panic-stricken, in her days of fooling around with guys constantly with not a care for making sure to use protection. When she turned it over in her hands, she saw the sign she'd always dreaded but had always been lucky enough to never have to deal with, the blue plus in the window where she'd grown used to seeing a minus.

Holding the test in hand, she crossed the apartment and pushed Rachel's partition aside, sitting on the end of the bed and reaching over to squeeze her knee through the comforter. "Rachel, I know you must be so confused right now, and I'm sorry for snapping at you when there are bigger reasons than you just going up and down about Hudson, and I want you to know that I am here for you every step of the way, from the midnight cravings to the morning sickness."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, eyebrows drawing together and head tilted to one side in confusion as she stared at Santana. "Have you been out taking advantage of your professional fake ID again?"

"I found your pregnancy test in the trash," Santana said, and Rachel's eyes widen, obviously thinking she had hidden it better. "If you were trying to keep a secret, that's the worst way to do it, but know that I will support you, and so will everyone else who loves you."

"There must be some kind of mistake," Rachel said, peering at the stick in Santana's hand. "San, I didn't take any pregnancy test. I have no reason to think I'm pregnant. I used protection with Finn and I use it with Brody and I've had no symptoms. That's not mine."

"Well it's not mine!" Santana exclaimed, shaking the test to help prove her point. "So what, some random crazy girl just broke into our apartment to take a pregnancy test in our bathroom instead of hers? Look, it must be yours, you know condoms aren't one hundred percent effective all the time."

Rachel looked shiftily left and right, and beckoned her closer with a whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?" Santana nodded and crawled up the bed, curling up against the pillow next to Rachel as she leaned in close. "I was sworn in strictest confidence about this, only a handful of people know, but since you're living with us and, if that test is anything to go on, you're going to have to deal with this too, I think I should tell you." She sucked in a deep breath and then everything spilled out of her in a rush. "Basically Kurt has that genetic mutation and he's a carrier so he can get pregnant and have babies and him and Blaine had multiple rounds of sex at the wedding and in those couple of days when he stayed behind while we came back here. And I can't imagine Blaine, being without a relationship for four months, and who I happen to know always forgets to check the expiration dates on the boxes, has very many in-date condoms lying around."

Santana dropped heavily into the bed, off her elbow, staring up at the ceiling with round, stunned eyes. "Holy shit," she breathed after a long, tense silence. "So you're saying..."

"Kurt's pregnant," Rachel finished, and lay beside Santana, staring up at the ceiling. "I think 'holy shit' is the appropriate phrase here. Fuck." Santana nudged her teasingly and Rachel slapped her away with a slight giggle before sobering up again. "Do you think he was planning to tell us?"

"Well he did a very bad job of hiding the test if he didn't want us to find out," Santana observed. "And I don't think even his impeccable taste in fashion has the ability to hide an enormous nine-months-pregnant belly. I think we need to confront him when he gets home though. We can't sit here in silence, letting him think he managed to keep it a secret." Rachel turned her head, sitting up slightly, and nodded her firm agreement.

Kurt got home at eight, when Rachel was standing over a pot of spaghetti, with the bolognese for Kurt and Santana bubbling in a separate pot, and Santana was idly texting Quinn, growing more and more flirty until she heard the creak of the antique chairs as Kurt collapsed into one, propping up his chin on his hand and giving her a worn look. Santana exchanged a look with Rachel, who raised her eyebrows pointedly, before she cleared her throat, laid her phone aside and said, "We know, Kurt."

"Know, know what?" Kurt asked, and the darting of his eyes and the higher pitch of his voice made it clear that it was true, that he knew exactly what she was talking about, and Santana's heart ached a little for him, how scared and unsure he had to be.

"I found your test in the trash can in the bathroom today," she said softly, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "You didn't do the greatest job of hiding it. And I looked at it, and I know it's positive. We know, Kurt."

Kurt looked at her for only a moment longer before he burst into tears, burying his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs. "I just don't get it!" he screamed frustratedly between sobs. "We used protection, we were careful, why did this have to happen to me?!"

"Condoms don't always work," Rachel said softly from her position keeping a careful eye on their food. "I know you're scared, Kurt, but we're here for you. And everyone else will support you too, but you have to tell them. You can't keep a baby hidden." She left the pan bubbling happily away and pulled out a chair to sit beside Kurt, wrapping an arm around him while Santana squeezed his hand reassuringly between both of hers, and they all sat still for a long time, three people suddenly caught up in the whirlwind of life.

* * *

Kurt faced his father's image, stuttering slightly with the erratic internet in the current snowstorm, breathing shallow with nerves as Santana rubbed his back gently, pressing hard between his shoulder blades to keep him calm, just the two of them in the house with Rachel out at a dance rehearsal. "You said on the phone that you had something to tell me," Burt said gruffly, as Santana subtly squeezed Kurt's hand. "Is it something bad, Kurt? Do you need a loan, because you know Carole and I are perfectly happy to provide that for you."

"No, Dad, we're pretty steady with the rent right now," Kurt said softly. "Basically, please don't be mad, but there was an accident, we didn't mean for it to happen, I swear we were safe, but we all know that's not always effective, and I...I just found out that I'm pregnant."

Burt stared at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, and Kurt shakily continued, "I'm planning to keep the baby, Dad, and I haven't really told anybody yet but I will, I swear, I'm going to be responsible for my mistake." He sniffed hard, tears dripping down his cheeks, and choked out, "I'm so sorry, Dad. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, kiddo," Burt said slowly, and Santana gave him a smile that Kurt didn't see. "I could never be angry. I'm...a little scared for you, we know the risks of carrying a baby in your body even as a carrier, and I really don't think I look old enough to be a grandfather - right, Santana?"

"That's right, Burt," Santana said, squeezing Kurt's shoulder and handing him a tissue as he choked out a squeaky laugh and Burt chuckled gruffly, his eyes shining with a slight sheen of tears through the screen.

"But I'm glad you're taking responsibility for the baby, and that you aren't going to keep it hidden," Burt continued, and Kurt nodded at him, smiling shakily as he dabbed up his tears. "The next step is to tell that boy you've been seeing that you're having his baby."

"Dad, it's not Adam's," Kurt said, and Burt's eyebrows immediately shot up, Kurt's lower lip quivering again as he caught the slight disappointment in his father's eyes. "But I didn't cheat on him! We agreed not to be exclusive because it's early days, and then we were at the wedding and I saw Blaine again and I'd just missed him so much and we ended up spending the reception together and then slept together but I never thought this would happen, please believe me."

"Can't say I didn't notice something different, Kurt," Burt said, and Santana winked at him, mouthing _Didn't we all?_ and making his lips twitch up into a grin. "I did notice your closed door and hear the laughing the night before your flight home. So I want you to tell Adam that you're pregnant and it's not his, as soon as possible, and then I want you to ask Blaine to come to New York and tell him face to face. Talk it over, don't just get back together because of the baby. And then call me, and tell me how it went." Kurt nodded obediently, blotting up his tears, and Santana squeezed his shoulder gently as Burt said his goodbyes and the screen went blank, and Kurt pitched sideways into Santana's waiting arms, leaning into her with a thready sigh of relief.

* * *

"Morning, Kurt!" Adam said cheerfully as Kurt dragged himself into dance class, taking a long swig of water, trying to rid his mouth of the acid taste of bile. None of Rachel or Santana's suggested researched cures for morning sickness had worked, and neither of them had been particularly sympathetic when he'd woken them up at five o'clock in the morning. Santana had been particularly irritated that the light from the bathroom had been shining directly into her bedroom while he clung weakly to the edges of the toilet and rinsed his mouth five times, still unable to get rid of the taste. "Hey, you okay? You don't look good."

"Been sick for a while," Kurt answered monotonously, pulling his sweater closer around him with a shiver. "Can we get coffee after class? I have to talk to you about something." Adam nodded wordlessly, and held out a hand to help him up as Cassandra strode in, cracking her whip against the floor.

"Pirouettes, let's go!" she called, and the music started as the class fell into rhythm. "Watch yourselves in the mirror to see your form! And spot, I won't be responsible for anyone who gets dizzy, falls and cracks their head open!"

Spinning neatly with the rest of the class, Kurt's stomach lurched and he stopped, clamping a hand across his mouth. "Hummel, get back in line, I don't care what horrifying image of your ex just flitted across your mind!" Cassandra shouted. "Back in line, now!" Kurt shook his head at her and ran out of the room, only just making it to the nearest bathroom before emptying his stomach, staying leaning heavily on the sink for the rest of the class.

He met Adam outside the studio, ignoring his worried inquiries until they were in the cafeteria with Adam's hands linked around a mug of coffee and Kurt's around his decaf. "Adam, this is really serious and I need you to just let me talk without interrupting," Kurt said, and Adam nodded as he reached across the table for Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled away, taking a deep, steadying breath and saying, "I'm breaking up with you. Not because you did anything wrong, but because, like I told you, Blaine and I...reconnected over the weekend of the wedding that wasn't, and like I haven't told you, I'm a carrier." He made sure to meet Adam's eyes before saying, "Ad, I'm gonna have a baby."

"Blaine's?" Adam asked softly, and Kurt nodded, blinking frantically to hold back tears. "Well, thank you for being honest with me. And congratulations." Kurt blinked at him in shock. "If this is what you want, and you're happy with the choices you've made, then you're going to have a beautiful baby with the love of your life. I'm your friend, Kurt, of course I'm happy for you."

Kurt broke down, cradling his head in his hands and propping himself up on his elbows, choking back sobs, and he heard the legs of Adam's chair scraping across the floor before he sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, pressing a tissue into his hand and rubbing his shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay," he murmured. "It's gonna be okay, Kurt. All you have to do is tell Blaine."

* * *

Kurt sat at the kitchen table, phone lying in front of him, with Rachel standing behind him, massaging his tense shoulders, and Adam and Santana on either side of him, supporting columns as he stared down at the innocent phone, rubbing his temples to try and ward off the ache gathering there. "You have to tell him at some point," Rachel pointed out behind him. "Just do it now. Call him, he won't be at any glee rehearsal, and tell him he's going to be a father."

"No, you can't do it over the phone!" Santana protested, horrified. "Rachel, if it had been you, and you were having Finn's baby, would you tell him over the phone? Or would you at least bother to Skype with him so you could tell him face to face?"

"What I think is that you should fly back to Ohio, or invite Blaine out here," Adam said gently, rubbing Kurt's shoulder as his vision blurred with the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, stomach roiling at the very idea of having to tell Blaine. "You need to just sit down together and talk it out. He needs to know that you're having a baby, the same way these two and me and your parents and your brother need to know, and you told all of us face to face."

Looking up with damp eyes, reaching for the box of tissues Santana slid considerately down the table towards him, Kurt nodded to Adam and blew his nose hard. "Okay, I guess I'll call him now and ask him to come out here this weekend," he said, reaching for the phone. When Rachel squeezed his shoulders and started to turn, he grabbed her hand and tugged her back, whispering, "Don't leave me," as he dialled.

He could hear other voices in the background as Blaine cheerfully said, "Hi, Kurt! What's up? Sorry, can you make this quick, we're having a glee club sleepover tonight and Sugar is going to drag me downstairs by my hair if I don't join them in the next minute."

"I won't keep you long then," Kurt said, his fingers finding Santana's and squeezing as Rachel kissed the top of his head and Adam squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "I just have to ask: can you come visit me this weekend? There's something I really need to tell you."

"Sure," Blaine answered sweetly, and Kurt could just hear the joy in his voice, and his eyes filled rapidly with tears at the thought that, maybe, probably, almost certainly, this would be okay, that Blaine would take him in his arms and kiss him and promise him that it could be okay, that they would have a baby and be a family and love each other again. "I'll see you then. I'll text you flight details tomorrow, but now I really have to go. See you soon, Kurt."

"I love you," Kurt said under his breath, needing Blaine to know before he changed their lives forever, hoping he could understand, holding onto the hope swelling in his heart that it really could be better than he'd ever imagined.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, and was gone with a loud shriek in the background of his end of the conversation and a click, and Kurt let his hand fall back to the table, dropping his phone and leaning sideways into Santana, burying his face in her shoulder and trying to keep himself from crying again.

Rachel's hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed gently, and she pulled him upright to meet his eyes as she asked, "Ice-cream, electric blanket and _When Harry Met Sally_?" she asked.

"God yes," Kurt said gratefully, and the trio surrounding him laughed as Santana moved to plug in the electric blanket, Adam went to grab ice-cream and Rachel slotted the DVD into the player and stabbed the tip of her nail through the seal on a new box of tissues.

* * *

The moment Kurt, after an agonising hour-long debate over what he should wear to look good for Blaine and hide the new growing swell of his belly, slid the door open to Blaine standing in front of him, Blaine had his arms around him, the crinkle of cellophane loud next to Kurt's ear as the bouquet of red and yellow roses in Blaine's hand dragged against his neck. Hesitating for a moment, Kurt clung to Blaine as if these were their last moments together.

Guiding Blaine through the apartment, Kurt kicked aside a pair of Adam's shoes that seemed to have taken up permanent residence on their floor, with him dropping by every day after his last dance classes, usually bearing cookies and decaf for the three of them who officially lived in the apartment, the four of them often ending up watching a film, huddled together beneath the electric blanket, and let Blaine sit down, laying the flowers on the table and clasping Blaine's hands in his. "Blaine, the reason I asked you to come out this weekend is that I have to tell you something, and this is huge, it's going to change my life," he said slowly, Blaine's eyes resting attentively on him.

"I think I know what you want to say," Blaine said. "And, Kurt, I'm so happy about this. And I've always been willing to wait until you were ready, but if you think this is the right time, then I am right there with you. I'm so happy to be getting back together." He leaned close, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, and pulled away with a frown. "Kurt? You did ask me out here to get back together, right?"

With a steadying breath, Kurt shook his head once and explained, "You knew at the wedding that I was seeing someone here. His name's Adam, and I told him about what happened between us, and he doesn't mind. We never agreed to be exclusive. But, now there are complications with that, and I don't really know what's going to happen, and I need to tell you this. Obviously, we used protection and I've always been open about my mutation, but I know accidents happen and condoms aren't one hundred percent effective. Blaine, I'm pregnant." He took the small sonogram picture from where it was hidden beneath a volume of sheet music on the coffee table, pressing it into Blaine's slack hands. "Fourteen weeks pregnant, that's from my ten-week scan. The baby's due in November, and I really need your opinion about whether we should choose adoption or whether we should try to raise the baby. Obviously, it would be hard, we aren't really together right now, but we really do love each other, I know we do, and I think we could do it." He gazed hopefully at Blaine, who wasn't even looking at the picture of their baby, staring blindly at him. "Blaine? Please say something."

Blaine stood up, and Kurt went with him, standing close and waiting for Blaine to speak, so desperate to just kiss him but needing to hear it first, that he was happy and wanted this baby and wanted to stay with Kurt and help him through where he was blind and failing to feel his way. "You called me out here just to tell me that?" Blaine asked, staring at him with anger and frustration and sudden heartbreak in his eyes and voice and expression. "I can't, Kurt, I just can't, I can't sit here and talk about this with you. I'm not ready for that."

Choking out a sob, Kurt didn't chase him, knowing in his heart that it would do no good. Blaine obviously wasn't ready to be a father, didn't want to take responsibility, and didn't want to be there for Kurt in every capacity as he went through his pregnancy. He would have to do it alone, pick himself up and dust himself off and be the independent man he'd expected to be for the rest of time every day of his life until he'd met Blaine. The images of their future, the wedding rings and the vows and the apple-cheeked baby in Blaine's arms, everything dissolved with the roses in their wrappings and the sonogram picture left behind, Blaine's footsteps a mere memory on the wooden floor.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! More to come soon :)


	2. Two

**Pairing:** Endgame Kurt/Blaine, slight Kadam

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Story Warnings: **Angst, mpreg, pregnant!Kurt

* * *

Kurt could sense the disapproval, the anger simmering just below the surface, feel Santana shaking next to him, as he reached for another tissue and murmured, "You know, I'm not going to change his mind about this. If he's not ready to be a father, then he's not ready. I'm not going to pressure him into it. It's optional for him, I don't have a choice. I'm going to have this baby, and I'll raise him or her by myself. It won't be so hard. I can drop out of NYADA for a while, just not go back in September, put off my freshman year again until next January. I'll be able to find a nanny to watch the baby by then. I'm independent, I don't need to rely on anyone else. I can do this alone."

"Of course you can," Santana soothed him, slowly rubbing the back of his neck to keep him calm. "But you don't deserve this, the father just running away without saying a thing about the baby. He doesn't even want to accept that you're having his baby, he just doesn't care. Please just let me and Doctor Who over here chase him back to Ohio and make him see the error of his self-centred ways?"

"No, you cannot go and beat him up because he made the decision that he's not ready to have a baby, I'm sure he'll still give me money and as much support as he can," Kurt said, his words ringing untrue in his heart. "Just leave it, it'll make me feel so much better. We're only nineteen, he doesn't have to take so much responsibility for this. It's my fault for not making sure the condom would be effective, I didn't check to make sure it was in date and I know his habits. Just leave it be."

The phone rang loudly, and Rachel reached over to answer it as Adam squeezed Kurt's wrist, giving a soft smile to the curve of his belly beneath the tight shirt clinging to the bump. She listened intently for a moment, then handed it to Kurt with a quietly cheerful, "OB-GYN office, for you."

No sooner had Kurt lifted it to his ear than Dr. Phillips began to speak, his voice slow and reassuring as he said, "We need you to come back into the office, Kurt. There's something we didn't see before with your ten-week scan, that will make this pregnancy significantly harder on you and your body and those you have to support you." All the colour drained from Kurt's face, and he moved a protective hand to cup his belly, a thousand and one worst-case scenarios whirling through his hand, tears prickling behind his eyes as he shook his head faintly.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he said, and hung up, letting the phone clatter onto the table and cupping his head in his hands, allowing a single sob to escape his lips. Looking up, he caught his three friends giving him concerned, curious looks, and moaned out, "They need me back at the office, there's something wrong with the images from my scan. Something's wrong with my baby!"

"I'll take you," Santana said, getting to her feet and helping him up, wrapping an arm around him as they descended the seven flights of stairs into the balmy afternoon, hailing a taxi and speeding towards the offices as she reassured him with whispered, nonsensical words.

The moment they walked into the waiting room, two couples waiting in the blue padded seats, a heavily pregnant woman and her haggard-looking boyfriend, and a pair of young women with unlined faces and joyful smiles, holding hands and giving them a cheerful little wave as Kurt's nails bit crescents into Santana's palms, and Dr. Phillips auburn-haired junior ushered them into the room, Kurt disappearing for a few minutes behind the screen to calm himself down, for the good of his baby.

"Deep breaths, Kurt," Dr. Phillips reminded him when he walked into the room, giving him a smile and bestowing a warm one-armed hug on Santana, just as pale and scared as Kurt. "You look like you're going to throw up. I promise you, this isn't bad news. Shocking, and it will probably mean having to shift around any plans you've already made, but not bad." He slotted a DVD into the player and pulled up a grainy black and white image on the screen, one Kurt recognised from the picture they now had on their fridge, displayed proudly for any visitor to see. "Look at the head, Kurt," Dr. Phillips said, pointing carefully. "We didn't initially notice this, but if you look closely you'll be able to see two heads. Four arms. Four legs. Two beating hearts." He turned shining eyes and a bright smile on a shaking, ashen, teary-eyed Kurt and concluded, "You're having twins."

Kurt let out a gasp, Santana's hand contracting painfully around his, and he pressed a hand to his belly, hoarsely breathing out, "T-Twins? I'm going to have two babies?"

"This will, of course, change a lot of things," Dr. Phillips said brusquely. "You are currently attending NYADA, which has a very demanding curriculum that involves dancing, acting and singing, correct?" Kurt nodded, to shocked to even speak. "I'd recommend talking to the principal and seeing if you'll be able to take a leave of absence and pick the course up again next year, as soon as possible. This pregnancy will be very trying on your body, and I can't recommend putting yourself under the stress of a full-time college programme, especially strenuous dancing and late nights. This also raises the likelihood of a premature birth, which you should prepare for accordingly. As you know, your due date in the fourteenth of November, but even a normal birth may come at the end of October. It's normal with first-time pregnancies, especially multiple births and especially with carriers. You can call me any time you or anyone around you is concerned, okay? I'll make you a new videotape and new pictures that clearly show both babies, and you're free to go."

He left the room, Kurt and Santana sitting in silence until he finally breathed out, "Oh my God," and turned to her, eyes shining with a sheen of tears and lips curved up into a sweet smile. "It's twins, Santana. I'm going to have two children. Two of Blaine's children are growing inside me right now. My God...no wonder I'm already needing to buy new clothes." She laughed and embraced him warmly, holding him close with a hand curved over the swell of his belly, keeping the babies inside safe and sound.

* * *

The next day, as soon as he got into NYADA after an early breakfast with Rachel, Adam and Adam's friend Charlie, who had spent the entire meal making eyes at Adam across the table, Kurt skipped his morning dance class, not trusting himself to keep a steady stomach with the pirouettes, and headed along to Madam Tibideaux's office, knocking lightly on the door and ensuring his shirt was loose enough to not cling to his bump before he went in at her called, "Come in."

"Madam Tibideaux, I know I don't have an appointment, but I need to speak to you about my current situation," he said softly, sitting down in the chair opposite her and keeping his eyes from meeting hers. "There are medical circumstances which mean I won't be able to keep up with the demands of the courses here for much longer, and I was wondering if it would be possible to delay my admission until next spring, or I could reaudition in December."

"And, pray tell, Mr. Hummel, what exactly these circumstances are to force you to drop your education here a mere three months after it began?" Madam Tibideaux asked, her lips pursed, obviously unimpressed.

"I'm pregnant," Kurt answered quietly, cupping a hand over his belly and smiling secretively. "And it's twins, and my doctor recommended my withdrawal as soon as possible, to ensure the safety of both me and my children. Please, Madam Tibideaux, I just need a year off to take care of my family. Please give me that."

"Of course," she finally said, with a faint smile on her lips. "You will re-enter your freshman year here next January, if you feel ready, or you will be able to begin it next September if you need more time to care for your young children. I wish you all the luck with your pregnancy, Mr. Hummel. Please feel free to walk these halls any time with your friend Ms. Berry."

Kurt nodded, relieved, and left the school with a soft smile on his face, to meet Santana back at the apartment and spend the day calling everybody around, telling them it was twins rather than a single birth, to many shrieks of excitement and shocked exclamations, knowing that, even if he didn't have Blaine, he still had his friends.

He just wished that could be worth enough.

* * *

A knock came on the door, and Kurt glanced over at Rachel and Santana, tangled together and intently watching the episode of _Doctor Who_ playing across the screen, Rachel's knuckles white as she gripped Santana's hand, and he loudly said, "No problem, you guys just keep watching those statues, let the pregnant one answer the door." Rachel just gave him an apologetic shrug as he eased himself up and slid the door carefully open to Quinn and Puck standing on their doorstep, stepping inside as Santana batted Rachel's hand away and paused the episode, sitting up and waving to the pair.

"What are we watching?" Puck asked curiously, toeing off his shoes at Rachel's glare and throwing himself onto the couch beside the two girls. "Ooh, my sister is terrified of these things, so right after she saw it for the first time me and Finn made one out of cardboard and held it up outside her window. She screamed so loud she made Finn fall off the ledge where we were standing."

"Oh so that's how he broke his arm," Quinn said with a mischievous grin. "He always said he did it in a fight with someone, he was all 'You think this is bad, you should see the other guy'." They all laughed at her impersonation of Finn. As Kurt turned to get drinks and the biscuit tin, Puck shot upright and shook his head at him, running to do it himself.

"So why are you two turning up here uninvited?" Rachel asked, shaking out her hair and composing herself. "Not that we aren't so happy to see you, but it seems like this is quickly becoming the centre where everybody just gathers to talk. Do you have a reason or did you just feel like dropping by?"

"Actually, we're here to offer our pregnancy and adoption expertise to Kurt," Puck said from the kitchen, lowering the tray busy with mugs onto the table and opening the biscuit tin, cheerfully propping his feet up on the table. "Kurt, third one from the right is the decaf for you."

"So what did Blaine say when you told him?" Quinn asked, shoving Puck's feet off the table and lifting up her mug, rummaging about in the biscuit tin. "All I've heard is Santana's view of it, which might not have been the correct one."

"I told him, and then asked him to discuss whether we should keep the babies or look for a family to adopt them, and his exact words were 'I can't, Kurt, I just can't, I can't sit here and talk about this with you. I'm not ready for that'," Kurt said sadly, conjuring up the words that had haunted him through all the long nights. "Obviously he's not ready to be a father, and I can accept that. He's the one of us that has a choice."

"But you do have a choice, Kurt," Quinn said, reaching for his hand and squeezing gently, giving him an understanding look. "You could still have an-"

"No!" Kurt protested loudly, cupping a hand protectively over his bump. "I did think about that, but I knew as soon as I saw them for the first time...I just couldn't. And when the bump started growing, and people started congratulating me in the street, I...I love them, Quinn. I can't just give them up. It's why I couldn't have them aborted, and it's why I'm not going to have them adopted." The two reached over to squeeze his hands, gentle and reassuring.

* * *

The sun beat through the enormous windows as Blaine watched his friends strumming at guitars and playing the piano and singing loud snatches of songs, shrieking and laughing and exchanging excited chatter, hunched up in the expensive leather recliner, burying his face behind _The Two Towers_. A yell of greetings went up as Finn strode through the doors, waving a piece of paper in the air and proclaiming, "I have pictures from Kurt's most recent scan, if anyone's interested! And he said he's thinking of Genevieve as a name, which I thought was so cool. Can't you just picture me: cool Uncle Finn."

"Shut up, you'll be boring Uncle Finn, I'll be cool Aunt Sugar!" Sugar squealed as she leapt across the room, bouncing into Finn's lap to look at the pictures. "Oh my God, look at those little fingers and toes. Oh, that's so sweet!"

Leaving his friends cooing over the picture of Kurt and Adam's unborn child, jealously burning in his chest and anger flaring behind his eyes, Blaine stormed out of the room, grabbing his swim trunks from the pile of wet clothes and towels and heading outside to power through the water and let his anger float away on the waves lapping at the fiery mosaic.

He'd barely walked through the decadent archway onto the patio when he was slammed up against the wall, eyes focusing in on Puck's furious face before him. Spit flecked his face as Puck shook him viciously by the shoulders, as if he was no heavier than a rag doll, yelling, "Just because your dad's a deadbeat doesn't give you the right to follow in his footsteps!"

"What are you talking about?!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing Puck's hands and trying to shove him away, but Puck just clung on tighter, pushing him against the wall. "I'm not a deadbeat dad! I'm not even a father!"

"You're denying it too?!" Puck screamed into his face, drawing a fist back and punching him in the jaw. Blaine saw stars, cheek throbbing angrily, and Puck just kept screaming, "It's you who knocked him up and walked out on him, but just completely denying that he's even going to have a baby is not cool!"

"Puck, I know Kurt's pregnant, he told me," Blaine said stiffly, working his jaw slowly, pain flaring through it as he spoke. "But I'm not going to be a father!"

"Why, because you're not ready or some crap like that?!" Puck shouted, face blotched red with anger. "You think Kurt is any more ready than you? He's nineteen; he only just started his freshman year at his dream school, that he now has to give up on for the babies; he's expecting twins, for God's sake; and when he does try to tell you, you just storm out without even letting him talk about it, and leave him alone and heartbroken because the love of his life and the father of his children is an asshole!"

"I'm...what?" Blaine asked, as Puck finally calmed a little and his grip on his shoulders loosened, letting him sag back against the wall. "He's...he's having my baby? Mine?"

"Yes, yours, who else's would it be?!" Puck yelped indignantly. "Are you drugged or something? How could you totally forget the conversation when Kurt told you he was pregnant and you walked out on him?"

"No, I thought he was telling me...oh God, I've made such a mess of things," Blaine groaned, rubbing his temples as an ache began to gather there. "No, I do love him, and I am so ready to be a father with him, and I do so want to be there for this, I just...I thought it was Adam's."

Puck's face finally relaxed, his lips twitching into a condescending grin. "Well, you ain't good at your math, are you? He's due on the fourteenth of November, exactly nine months after Valentine's Day, when he was at the wedding that wasn't with you, not Adam. And him and Adam never even made it to grinding, never mind sex that could get him pregnant."

Blaine slid down the wall to land on the warm wood, drawing his knees up to his chest and staring at the overly-green grass swaying in the summer breeze. Reaching for the cooler Sam had provided, Puck tossed him a beer and cracked open his own, sinking down beside him. "We're not so different," he observed quietly. "We both have deadbeat dads we never want to be like. We both think we're not worth very much. We both make mistakes and lose people who are incredibly important to us. And now we've both knocked up someone else's partner."

Chuckling sourly, Blaine took a swift swig of beer as Puck apologetically grabbed a few cubes of ice and wrapped them in a rag, pressing the bundle to his bruised, swelling cheek. "What do I do now?" he asked hopelessly. "I must've made him feel like crap, had him thinking I wasn't ready and I was never going to talk to him about it, and I haven't responded to anything from him."

"You can make up for it," Puck soothed him. "Not with, like, a serenade or anything, this is way too serious, but by going out there, right now, and apologising and telling him what you thought. You can talk it out and, then, maybe, have babies together."

Letting the lump in his throat finally break, the tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks and he let himself fall slowly sideways against Puck's shoulder, as Puck's hand came up to awkwardly pat his back. "Hey, it's okay, dude," he assured him. "You can be a man. You can totally talk this out and be in love again. You can do this, Blaine."

* * *

The door rattled on its hinges as Kurt slid it open, expecting Rachel or Santana to be there, having forgotten their key when they'd taken Quinn out for shopping and lunch, giving her the full New York experience. His jaw dropped when he found Blaine standing on the doorstep, bobbing anxiously on the balls of his feet, clutching a veritable fountain or red and yellow rose, an apologetic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, turning away so Blaine wouldn't see the sheen of tears in his eyes.

"I came to apologise," Blaine murmured thickly, his footsteps soft over the floor as he approached Kurt nervously. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. Please believe that I never meant to hurt you."

"How can I be-believe that?" Kurt choked out, tears rolling down his cheeks even when he tried to hold them back. "I asked you to come to me so I could talk to you, I told you I was pregnant with our twins and you just walked out on me!"

"No, no, that's not the reason I left!" Blaine told him vehemently, laying a hand gently on his arm and spinning him around, frowning sadly as Kurt wiped away the tear tracks clinging to his skin, other hand cupped protectively over his bump. "The way you talked about it when you told me was so ambiguous. When you said 'we', I didn't know you meant you and I. I thought you meant you and Adam."

Kurt finally breathed, eyes lighting up with sudden joy, pressing a hand over his mouth in an attempt to contain the grin stretching his cheeks. "Blaine, no, Adam and I never even had sex. I couldn't let myself go that far for him, I...I didn't want to give him the right to touch me the way you did. I always knew it was you, there was never even a question." Wiping his eyes, he continued, "But if you had known that they're yours, how would you have felt? How do you feel now?"

"A little scared," Blaine answered hesitantly, eyes alight with genuine honesty. "We're just so young to be parents, and to twins. Surprised, because I know we used protection and I know the condoms were in-date and intact. But happy, Kurt. Really happy. And so excited to be a father, with you."

"Oh _Blaine_," Kurt breathed, wrapping his arms around Blaine and leaning their foreheads together, one hand stroking Blaine's waist. "I'm so glad you're not freaked out about this. You really mean it? You really want to be here and help me with our children?" Blaine nodded firmly and Kurt's arms slid around him, cheeks flushed with happiness, his lips barely a breath away as he whispered, "I love you so much," and pressed his mouth to Blaine's, their lips moving perfectly together.

"Take me to bed, Blaine," Kurt begged softly against Blaine's mouth, words punctuated by a moan, steering them towards his bedroom, yanking the curtain aside and closing it immediately behind them, pushing Blaine down onto the end of the bed and straddling him, back bowing as Blaine kissed down his neck, reaching down to untie his shoes and throwing them into the corner of the room.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, eyes bright with joy, hands on Kurt's waist, grounding him and steadying him and keeping him safe. "I've always loved you. I always will." His hands slid down Kurt's chest to curve over his belly. "And you look so utterly beautiful like this, sweetheart. You really are glowing."

Kurt kissed him again, hands sinking into Blaine's hair as Blaine carefully got them both out of their shirts, easing himself down onto the mattress, Kurt straddling his waist as they kissed slow and sweet, hands caressing every newly-bare inch of skin they could reach, remembering long nights spent tracing curves and angles with hands and lips, tender and reverent. Blaine pulled back, dark-eyed and breathing heavily, asking, "Can we still have sex with you pregnant? Is this going to be okay?"

"It's fine," Kurt assured him softly, stroking his hair and pressing a line of kisses from the corner of his mouth to just beneath his ear, tonguing at the sensitive lobe. "Just be gentle. And I don't feel comfortable being on my back like this, so is it okay if I...if I ride you?"

A groan spilled from Blaine's lips, hands gripping tightly at Kurt's hips for a second before he caught himself and loosened his grip. "So okay, Kurt," he promised. "I love you." As Kurt eased himself up, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off, exposing acres of flawless pale skin, the only blemish the slight stretch marks sketching in at his hips and the insides of his thighs, and the red marks of lips and tongue and teeth scattered over his neck, one shining out on his shoulder, later to turn deep purple and show the whole world that he was happily taken.

"Lube's in the middle drawer of the nightstand," Kurt murmured as Blaine kicked his feet wildly to get his jeans off. "And we're already in trouble, no point using a condom." Blaine laughed softly and gave him another kiss before scrambling up the bed to retrieve the bottle, waiting for Kurt to crawl up the bed towards him and comfortably straddle him before sliding two fingers into him, making Kurt moan low in his chest and thrown his head back, eyes sliding shut.

Blaine's free hand ran across Kurt's bump, tracing every inch of stretched skin, as Kurt batted his fingers away and lowered himself onto Blaine's cock with a cry of pleasure, rocking slowly into a rhythm, reaching over Blaine's head to brace himself on the headboard, sliding his cock through his own fist as Blaine met every one of his downward thrusts, arms stretched above his head, the very picture of sin in Kurt's sheets.

When Blaine arched up off the bed, teeth gritted and eyes closed, skin glistening with sweat, a groan freeing his tensed muscles as he came hot and wet into Kurt, Kurt finally found his release, white striping Blaine's olive skin, mingling with sweat on his belly and chest and all the way up to his chin. Rolling away, hissing as Blaine's cock stretched his oversensitive hole, Kurt lay down next to him, panting. Blaine's hand found his and he turned his head to look at him, smiling dizzily as Blaine roughly breathed out, "That was amazing. You're amazing."

"How did you know about me?" Kurt asked curiously, wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead. "Who told you that you're the father? Because I don't expect that you did the math and figured it out."

"Puck told me," Blaine answered, cupping a hand over the top of Kurt's bump. "He came and yelled at me, punched me in the jaw and then sat and had a beer with me and convinced me to come out here and talk to you."

"Sounds like Puck's style of confrontation," Kurt observed laughingly, stroking a curl back from Blaine's temple. "Okay, honey, not that I'm hinting, but the shower is through the only door is this apartment. Just, don't be surprised if I'm asleep when you get back." Blaine grinned and pressed a kiss to his belly before scampering off to the shower, giving Kurt a perfect view of his muscled back and round ass as he left, visions that danced through his mind as he rolled over and just let himself drift.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Three

**Pairing:** Endgame Kurt/Blaine, slight Kadam

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Story Warnings: **Angst, mpreg, pregnant!Kurt

* * *

"We're home!" Santana called, offloading her heavy paper bags into the armchair and kicking off her shoes, leaving Rachel to place them in the rack and heading into the kitchen to find the Diet Coke. She turned to find Kurt snuggled up to Blaine on the sofa, shirt rolled up over the swell of his belly, Blaine's hands spread wide across the stretched skin, both of them smiling with eyes soft and hair awry and Kurt's neck patterned black and purple. "Oh Jesus, Kurt, what happened to your neck? Did he hang onto it like a dog or something?"

Kurt just smiled at her, nuzzling into the crook of Blaine's neck as Blaine raised Kurt's left hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his third finger, the fingers of his other hand drawing delicate circles across the thin skin of Kurt's bump. Beaming, Rachel dropped her collection of bags onto the floor, clothes spilling out that Quinn tutted over and bent down to refold and organise, ignoring Kurt and Blaine in favour of cooing, "How are my favourite niece and nephew?" to Kurt's bump, batting Blaine's hands aside to walk her fingers over the prominent swell.

"Rachel, honey, not to be a killjoy, but I think Blaine gets to touch my belly, as the father," Kurt said affectionately, pushing Rachel gently away and lowering Blaine's hands back down, cheeks flushed with pleasure and helpless smile lighting up his eyes. "You can still talk to them, but no singing." Rachel pouted, but sat down on the floor next to Kurt's legs, laying her head on his thigh and murmuring nonsensically to the babies.

"So this is it?" Quinn asked, collapsing on the sofa next to Blaine and easing her heels off, grabbing the TV remote and flipping over to the episode of _Friends_ they'd been watching before the three women had left for bagels and the siren call of stores. "Are you guys back together? Did Puck punching Blaine in the face pay off?"

"We're back together," Kurt confirmed sweetly, lacing his fingers through Blaine's and curving their hands over his belly, caressing slow and gentle. "We're back together and having twins and we're going to be a family."

"We really are going to have to start looking for a bigger place then," Santana observed reluctantly. "Especially with everyone treating us like unpaid psychiatrist's and this loft like a place where they can crash for the night without even asking for permission." She saw Rachel and Kurt exchange an incredulous look over her head and added, "But you guys are my family, so I get rights above everyone else."

"We're all a family, Santana," Rachel reminded her, collapsing next to Quinn and picking up a bag, going through her purchases with a smile on her lips. "A messed-up, bitchy, incestuous family, who should never have a rule of not speaking to each other's exes because no one would be talking right now."

A knock came at the door, and all five of them looked up to see Adam in the doorway, grinning and bearing cartons of take-away Chinese. "Room for one more on that couch?" he asked cheerfully, and Santana beckoned him in with one crooked finger, shoving Rachel's bags to the floor to a squeak from the shorter girl and brushing a pile of magazines interspersed with choreography notes and sheet music aside to make room for the food.

"You bring food, you can have the armchair to yourself," she announced grandly, gesturing to the chair with a flourish, and Adam laughed and brushed a kiss to the top of her head as he sat down, crossing one leg over the other and smiling as Quinn handed him a mug of coffee, a flush nestling high in her cheeks that had Santana turning and winking at Kurt, waggling her eyebrows mischievously.

"Oh, sorry, I should introduce you," Kurt said suddenly, rolling his shirt back down over his stomach and easing himself into a proper sitting position. "Adam, this is Blaine, who you already know all about. And before you get all overprotective, we talked and made up and we are back together and ready to have these babies. Blaine, this is Adam, who doesn't live here but makes it seem like he does half the time."

"Right, so Puck punching the poor guy in the face wasn't worth nothing at least," Adam observed, and Kurt shrugged and smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek, a yellowing bruise painted into the flesh. "I have to ask though, Blaine, why did you leave when Kurt first told you?"

"Oh, Kurt is very bad at specifying which we he means lately, and Blaine thought he meant you were the father, not him," Rachel said airily before Blaine could answer, and Adam's jaw dropped, making Santana laugh as she wriggled into a more comfortable position on the couch and balanced her noodle on her thighs.

"But that's absurd!" Adam exclaimed. "Kurt and I never did anything below the neck apart from hold hands, as if we ever had sex. I knew that it wasn't mine the second he ran out of class to throw up." Laughter rang out through the loft, and Blaine shrank uncomfortably into the sofa, clinging to Kurt's hand as the conversation continued over his head, familiar and easy and shutting him out.

It took an hour for him to be able to creep into the bathroom for even two minutes to brush his teeth, listening to Rachel and then Quinn singing loudly, Santana and Adam laughing raucously and the clink of wine glasses in the living room, and feeling alone in a place everyone always said was welcoming, but where he felt like the only thing to cling to was Kurt, and even he was talking over his head, laughing and chattering and flirting with Adam even with Blaine pressed against side and Blaine's hand cupped against his bump, keeping their children safe and warm.

Kurt was asleep when he got back into his room, face peaceful and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, body lax and beautiful against the sheets, a flush in his cheeks and his eyelashes dark and fanned out against the petals of pink. Stripping down to his T-shirt and boxers, Blaine sat on the bed next to him, gazing at him with sad eyes, because he still felt far away even with them back together, and he'd never wanted it to be this way. Leaning over, he carefully rolled the hem of Kurt's shirt up a little higher and pressed a line of kisses to the exposed skin of his swollen belly, whispering, "I love you," to the babies growing within him before sliding up and pressing his lips to Kurt's slack, unresponsive ones, repeating, "And I love you. So _much_," before rolling onto his side, facing away from Kurt, and burying his face in a pillow, concentrating on counting backwards from one million to stave off the tears until sleep finally fell over his restless body.

* * *

Morning came in a blaze of sunshine and loud traffic outside, waking Blaine from sleep. He sat up to see Kurt slumbering next to him, his arms wrapped around his pillow and his cheek pressed against the cotton. Blaine ran a gentle hand over the swell of Kurt's bump, and Kurt shifted towards him, murmuring, "Love you, Blaine." He sniffed hard, blinking back tears, and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Kurt's temple, standing up and wrapping a robe around himself.

When he padded through into the living room, he found Adam watching the news and almost retreated back into the bedroom. "Morning," Adam said cheerfully, turning to give him a grin. "Rachel and Santana are both still in bed, Quinn went out for muffins and coffee since all they have is muesli and decaf."

"Great," Blaine said monotonously, trying not to let images of Kurt and Adam flit across his mind, imaginings that had haunted him through the silent nights, waking him with a cold sweat clinging to his skin and bitter tears burning at his throat.

"I know you don't like me, you have every right not to," Adam said as easily as if it was the weather report. "I was dating Kurt, you thought that we were having a baby together, you thought he'd moved on and forgotten you. Kurt never stopped thinking about you, I promise you that. Every other sentence was an anecdote about you, he would unintentionally compare us, he fantasised about you two singing _Come What May_ at your wedding when I was right next to him. He always loved you, he just needed a little time. It's a big city out here, but all he wants here is you."

The curtain obscuring Kurt's bedroom from the rest of the loft swept aside and a sleepy-eyed Kurt wandered out, eyelids heavy with lingering sleep. "Morning honey," he murmured sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I don't even remember you coming to bed last night, I must've fallen asleep." Blaine nodded softly, tilting his forehead against Kurt's and kissing him, fingers digging possessively into his waist, a thrill shooting sharply through him at Adam seeing this, seeing that Kurt was his and only his, no one else's, hoping he would connect these kisses to the night at the wedding, imagine Kurt in bed with him, spread out and helplessly wanting and begging for Blaine.

"Oh, Kurt, let me show you the apartments Santana and I found last night," Adam said, opening the laptop lying closed and charging on the coffee table. "They're all further into the city, closer to the train station and the airport for when you guys have visitors, closer to NYADA and to my place and all really good prices for what you'll be getting."

Kurt left Blaine's arms, his warmth and scent fading, and sat down next to Adam, the laptop balanced between their thighs and Adam's arm hooking around Kurt's waist as he excitedly said, "Ooh, four bedrooms, that means there's an extra room for the babies when they get too big to sleep in the same room as me and Blaine!"

"I called the couple selling it last night, they're moving to more of a family place and they thought you sounded like a wonderful bunch of people," Adam explained, pressing an affectionate kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I could take you and Santana to look at it later if you like, Rachel has a singing lesson and then she's lunching with her mother."

"Oh, that'd be great, especially since I'm having the worst craving for pizza and that amazing place with the crunchy thin crust is in the same part of town," Kurt declared, Adam laughing and reaching for the phone to book a viewing of the apartment. "You want to come too, sweetie? You'll be paying a quarter of the rent, after all."

"It's fine, you three go and check it out, I'll just get used to this place first, so I can remember the first place I lived in in New York," Blaine said, and Kurt gave him a sunny smile before turning back to the apartment listings, curling closer to Adam, and sadness arced through Blaine as he turned into the bathroom, tortured by images of Kurt's head rising, rising from Adam's shoulder to press their lips together, kisses slow and sweet and luxurious, turning into lost clothes and close, writhing, naked bodies, someone else bringing their name spilling in an ecstatic scream from Kurt's lips.

* * *

They ended up getting the apartment, and it was ready for them to move in a fortnight after Kurt arrived home giddy with excitement from seeing it for the first time, Adam's arm steadying him as he went on and on about how beautiful the place was, waving his hands to better illustrate his point. The moving men arrived at ten to take apart and box up all their bigger belongings such as the beds, couches, bookcase and table, leaving them to finish cleaning up and leaving the apartment in the same state they would've wanted to move into almost a year ago.

Rachel, with her hair wrapped in a scarf to protect it from dust and wielding the vacuum like it was a weapon, told Blaine to wash the windows while she vacuumed, Santana dusted and disinfected, Adam repainted scuffed corners and paler corners from their posters and Kurt mopped the floor, shoving the bucket around with his foot and grumbling about how he could help more if they'd only trust that he was perfectly fine even with his growing bump.

"I'm pregnant, I'm not an invalid," he finally snapped angrily, and Blaine hid his adoring grin in the window lest Kurt think he was making fun of him and get mad again. The last few weeks had been a particularly trying time with Kurt's mood swings, and he was liable to get angry over the slightest motivation, and tearfully apologise half an hour later.

All of the other four of them wheeled around at a yelp, and Blaine immediately jumped down from his stepladder when his eyes alighted on Kurt on the ground, panic rushing through him. But Adam was there first, babbling worriedly, and Kurt just shook his head at him and took the proffered hand to help himself up. "Calm down, I just slipped, I'm fine," he reassured Adam gazing up into his eyes and squeezing his hand. "Honestly, Ad, you worry too much. I feel sorry for whoever you end up having kids with, you'll be the worst kind of neurotic father."

Someone nudged Blaine in the side, and he turned to find Santana next to him, spinning her feather duster in her hand and shooting a glare to the two men, still standing far too close for Blaine's peace of mind. "If you don't start getting in there, Anderson, Doctor Who is going to spirit your boy away again," she hissed to him. "Adam's lovely, mostly, but he just doesn't know where to draw the line with the flirting and Kurt is a natural-born flirt. He's flirting with me most days, he just doesn't realise it. You gotta start laying down the law. It's just a kiss here, a touch there, flirting and subtle caresses and maybe letting him hear you guys with your kinky sex life occasionally. It's not hard."

With sudden determination in his veins, Blaine strode across the room and drew Kurt into his arms, pecking soft kisses over as much of his face as he could reach, smiling when Kurt giggled and squirmed playfully in his arms, hands cupping Blaine's face gently and eyes alight with love. "Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked softly, pressing a hard, slightly rough kiss to Kurt's lips that left the beautiful man opposite him breathing heavily, slightly flushed and with lust-darkened eyes when he pulled away.

"Mm, back's a little sore, one of the babies seems to think my spine is a climbing frame," Kurt murmured with a delicate giggle. "Maybe I can take advantage of your magical hands once we're at the new place?"

"It's a date," Blaine promised, tangling their fingers together at their sides. "I'll even tip the moving men to rebuild our bed first." Kurt laughed and kissed him softly, leaning their foreheads together and swaying slightly in his arms.

Kurt fell asleep in his arms that night, loose and pliable from a massage, but Blaine still couldn't shake the feelings that there was more to his relationship with Adam than he was seeing, and the desperate need to know for certain if he was being irrational or if his pregnant boyfriend was cheating on him plagued at him throughout the night, and he didn't fall asleep until the grey light of a new dawn was creeping across the room.

* * *

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to put it out there that Kurt is my boyfriend and that's not going to change without obnoxious public displays of affection, and I don't want that," Blaine said as he and Santana climbed the stairs back to the apartment. "Kurt's special, he deserves more than me kissing and groping him to try and stake my claim."

"Just act more like his boyfriend, you guys were so touchy-feely before you broke up, and after, but now you're treating him like he actually is made of porcelain," Santana advised gently. "If you're making him uncomfortable he'll tell you, he's not some damsel in distress. And I can see that he wants to kiss you constantly as much as you want to spend every waking moment attached to him at the mouth."

Blaine smiled gratefully at her and opened the door to his arms suddenly full of flushed, overexcited boyfriend, the swell of his belly pressed against his stomach and his chin tucked securely over Blaine's shoulder. "I found out the sex today," Kurt said, bobbing on the balls of his feet and beaming. "Can I tell you? Do you want to know? Don't make me keep it a secret!" Grinning, Blaine nodded and Kurt took his hand, laying it over the left side of his belly. "This is a boy." He moved Blaine's hand over to the right and concluded, "And this is a girl."

"One of each?" Blaine breathed disbelievingly, massaging both hands over Kurt's belly, and Kurt nodded enthusiastically, eyes shining with tears of joy and smile wide. "Oh my God, that's...this is perfect." Blinking back tears, Blaine beamed at Kurt and breathed, "I love you so much," before kissing him, arms sliding around Kurt's waist as Kurt's wrapped around his neck, pressing them so close they were breathing in the scent of each other's skin, and Blaine heard Santana clear her throat demonstratively, winking at them when Kurt broke away with a secretive smile playing around the corners of his mouth, a tear clinging to his eyelashes.

"I love you too," he murmured, wiping his tear-filled eyes with the back of his hand, and Blaine pressed a kiss beneath his eye where the tear was slowly slipping over his skin, trailing his lips down Kurt's face before reaching his mouth again, laying a hand curved neatly over the side of Kurt's bump as they kissed.

The door slid open and Rachel bounded into the apartment on her trainers, hair pulled back and smiling widely. "The gym around the corner from Adam's apartment is amazing!" she shouted, grabbing herself a bottle of water from the fridge and taking a long drink. "And there was this really cute trainer who was totally flirting with me."

"So, did you find out the sex of the babies?" Adam asked cheerfully, pecking a kiss against Kurt's jaw that sent a thrill of jealousy through Blaine and had his hands tightening on Kurt's waist, pulling him against him and wrapping a hand possessively over his belly.

"We did," Kurt answered happily, nuzzling back against Blaine's neck and twining their fingers together over his bump. "It's a boy, and a girl." He turned his head back to kiss Blaine, sweet and soft, and Blaine smiled against his mouth at the idea that Adam would be standing in front of them, waiting to be hugged, and Kurt was too busy in his arms to be distracted by someone else.

"We should go out tonight and celebrate!" Rachel called, rushing over to wrap both Kurt and Blaine in a warm embrace, kissing Blaine's cheek and rubbing a hand over the swell of Kurt's belly. "No, wait, I have an idea! Me, Santana and Adam will go out, find a club and dance with strangers and enjoy ourselves, you two can stay in for a nice couple's evening in, just you two."

"That sounds great, we haven't spent an evening with just us in a long time," Kurt said, looking up suggestively from beneath his lashes. Blaine grinned and mouthed _Thank you_ to Rachel as Kurt pressed a kiss just beneath his chin.

* * *

The night was perfect, until Kurt's phone started ringing midway through a long, deep kiss and he leapt to answer it. "Hi, hi Ad," he said breathlessly. "Sounds like you're having fun out there. Hope you meet someone. Yeah, we're having a nice time here. It's perfect. Yeah, I'll show you the sonogram pictures tomorrow. I can't wait to talk baby names."

"We need to talk, Kurt," Blaine said when Kurt hung up, flushed and grinning. "It's great that you've made another friend here, but it worries me that you're paying more attention to your relationship with him than your relationship with me. You're telling him things about the twins before you tell me, you're taking him to appointments, you're choosing what colour to paint the nursery, you're visiting apartments where we're going to raise our children, you're taking his calls during a night that's supposed to be about just us. It's making me think that maybe there's...more to your relationship than you're letting the rest of us see."

"Are you suggesting that I'm having an affair with Adam?" Kurt asked, voice edged with danger. "When we've only just reconciled? When I'm having your children? I'm not worried about our reconciliation, and I don't have to sleep with someone else because I'm insecure about our relationship! I'm not you!"

It took a moment for Kurt's words to sink in, then Blaine stood up, the candles and half-eaten dinner and blankets around them forgotten, swept away as if their supposedly romantic evening was no more than dust. "Maybe I am insecure about what we have," Blaine said, lower lip quivering with an onslaught of coming tears. "But it's you who makes me insecure."

"Blaine, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Kurt pleaded, eyes wet with tears, struggling to get himself up from the floor and follow Blaine. "I'm sorry, don't leave, tonight was supposed to be about us, I wasn't thinking when I picked up the phone and I'm sorry, _please_."

"You weren't thinking," Blaine snapped, stepping into his shoes and watching the heartbreaking sight of Kurt trying to stand up to follow, stuck on the ground with the bulge of their children growing within him. "You don't think about how I feel. Ultimately, Kurt, that led to us breaking up in the first place."

The door slammed loudly behind Blaine with a sad sense of finality. He left the apartment block, wrapping his arms around himself, the way he had early in the morning almost a year ago, leaving Kurt slumped on the floor of the living room, surrounded by the remains of a romantic evening in, sobbing into his hands.

* * *

Hope you liked! :)


	4. Four

**Pairing:** Endgame Kurt/Blaine, slight Kurt/Adam

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Story Warnings: **Angst, mpreg, pregnant!Kurt

* * *

Morning came in the sound of the city, cars rumbling past and vendors on the streets below calling out for people to buy their wares, and Kurt awoke from his latest snatched minutes of sleep to the bed empty and cold next to him, no one lying there in a beautiful slumber, the sheets unslept in for a day, Blaine's raspberry-sweet scent barely a whisper on the air. Blaine still hadn't been home. He'd left at eleven o'clock, night pressing in at the windows, and now it was ten o'clock and the sun was streaming in through the glass and he was still out there somewhere, he'd been out there all night.

The tears were streaming down his cheeks as he joined Santana and Rachel in the living room, Rachel texting frantically and Santana watching the door with one eye and the news with the other. "He's still not home," he sobbed, pushing the blind outside to gaze out of the window, hoping to see Blaine coming home to him. "He's been out all night and he hasn't tried to get in touch with any of us! We had a stupid fight and I said something horrible and he just walked out! What if he's hurt or he's been abducted and the last time I saw him I said those awful things?!"

"Kurt, you need to calm down, this isn't good for you or the babies," came a familiar voice, one Kurt did not need or want to hear after what he and Blaine had argued about, and Adam gave him a reassuring smile from the armchair. "I'm sure Blaine will come home, he can only get so far without money or transport."

"Get out!" Kurt screamed at him, skin salt-slick with tears, face red from crying, wrapping both hands protectively over his belly. "Just get out! This is your fault, you're the reason he left, we had a stupid fight on our romantic evening in because you won't let him get a word in edgeways and you call when you know I'm celebrating our love with him! Get out of here and don't come back!"

Adam gave him a confused look, but apparently knew what was good for him when faced with a five months pregnant hurricane of fury and left quickly, Kurt's shoulders still heaving with sobs as Rachel rushed across the room to slip an arm securely around him. "Sweetie, it'll be okay," she promised softly, massaging his back in slow circles. "If he's not home by tonight, we'll call the police and report him missing, and we're about to go out and look. You should stay here in case he comes back, and if he does call one of us and we'll stay out so you two can talk. Don't stress, please, it's not good for the babies. Everything is going to be okay."

Kurt nodded slowly, sitting down and leaning his cheek against his hand, gazing longingly out of the window. "Please come home," he whispered as Rachel and Santana's footsteps left the apartment, curving a hand over his belly and massaging where their babies slept, tears trickling down his cheeks.

* * *

Wandering the streets all night, Blaine knew he'd been irrational. He knew Kurt would never cheat on him after what had happened to break them up, he shouldn't have even brought it up, and he shouldn't have stormed out no matter how spiteful Kurt was being. But he just couldn't go back, after what he'd said, he had to let Kurt think about how soon after their reunion they'd fought, wonder whether he truly wanted this fighting and constant undercurrent of distrust. Maybe now Kurt would leave him again, go back to Adam. Clearly Adam was the better option, sweet and charming and caring. He'd never cheat on Kurt because Kurt would never neglect him, always pick up his call, Adam wouldn't become so insecure in whether their relationship was everything he'd thought it was that he'd sleep with someone else.

Blaine found himself sitting on the ground in an alleyway as the city began to move again, the rumble of car engines and the shouts of people on the street seeming a whole world away from the narrow tunnel where he sat in solitude, tear tracks dried into his skin from crying in the dark at three o'clock in the morning. He'd have to go home at some point, if only to tell Kurt he would set him free if that was what he wanted, to collect his belongings and find somewhere else to build his life on.

He heard sudden footsteps, a cry of, "Blaine!" and Rachel running towards him, colour returning to her cheeks and a smile creeping into the corners of her mouth. "Thank God, where have you been all night?! Kurt's going crazy, he's so worried about you, why didn't you call or something to let us know you were alright? Come on, let's go home."

"I don't want to," Blaine said petulantly, and Rachel paused, staring at him and slowly sliding down the wall to sit next to him. "I don't think Kurt wants me there. Lately he's been all about Adam, even with me right there, and I don't know if he really thought it over when we got back together, if he really wants to be with me."

"Of course he wants to be with you, he loves you," Rachel said softly, reassuringly, reaching out to slide her fingers into his and squeeze his hand tight. "He never stopped loving you. I know how wrecked he was every time he saw you because he didn't know what to do, he was still wearing that one shirt of yours he brought here with him, he cried the night it didn't smell like you anymore, he lived on Ambien and sobbing over _The Notebook_ every night for two months after you broke up, he was so happy when you came to see him for Christmas even if it didn't quite show, and let's not even get started on what he was like for those six weeks between the wedding and when he found out he was pregnant. I've never seen him that happy, or heard quite so much I didn't want to hear as I did that night in the hotel. Didn't matter that I was busy with Finn, I'm pretty sure everyone heard you two." Blaine cracked a small smile, and Rachel laid her head on his shoulder and confided, "He fantasised about you singing the most romantic song of all time at your wedding when he was right next to Adam. He was never any more over you than you were over him."

With a sigh, Blaine followed her as she stood up and they walked together back through the streets rapidly filling with bustling crowds, and he had to steady his breathing as they climbed the five flights of stairs back to their apartment, opening the door to Kurt curled up in the armchair, tears rolling down his cheeks, entire face lighting up and relaxing with relief the moment his eyes fell on Blaine, pushing himself up to rush across the room and throw himself into Blaine's arms, sniffling with an oncoming wave of new sobs, gasping out, "Thank God you're okay, I was so scared, I thought you were dead or you'd been abducted and the last thing we'd ever done was fight," against his ear, peppering every inch of skin he could reach with kisses.

"I have to ask you something," Blaine said softly, taking Kurt's hand and guiding him gently into their bedroom, away from prying eyes and ears, "and I need you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine closed their door, sliding the bolt across and sitting down on the end of their bed, gripping Kurt's hands securely in his. "If you had to choose, and you could only have one of us, whether as a friend or a lover or a boyfriend, as a father to the twins, would it be Adam or me?"

"It's always been you, Blaine, and I never meant to give you a reason to doubt that," Kurt answered softly, and Blaine's heart soared and warmed. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I was spiteful and awful, I can't help it when I fight with anyone, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I swear, I forgave you long ago, I just want us to forget about it and have this family together. I love you and I want this family with you, all Adam is to me is a friend."

"There's something else," Blaine murmured, and he saw Kurt tense nervously. "I've heard from Adam, and now from Rachel, something about you daydreaming about us at our wedding, singing _Come What May_, while you were sitting next to Adam. What is it, what happened?"

"It was while we were snowed in for a few days, and Adam had been staying over - sleeping on the couch, Santana was sharing my bed because we were too lazy to build hers - and we were watching films because the snowstorm cancelled all our classes," Kurt explained, playing with Blaine's fingers. "It was when I really knew that I was never going to be over you, and I didn't want to be. We were watching _Moulin Rouge_ and when that song came on I couldn't help it, I saw us at our wedding, singing it, because we always talked about it being our first dance song and everything about it reminded me of you so much. Santana didn't let go of that one for a very long time, and that was the beginning of the end for Adam and I."

"I want that too, Kurt," Blaine whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips and smiling sweetly at him. "I love you, and I want to marry you." Kurt's eyes lit up, and Blaine had a sudden wave of inspiration. "Kurt, I love you, and I know we can overcome anything because of what we have, and I want to spend the rest of time with you. I want you to be mine, no matter what...come what may, I will love you until my dying day. I don't have a ring, but-"

Kurt placed a finger to Blaine's lips, beaming at him, dizzyingly joyful, and said, "Yes, Blaine. Yes, I will marry you." Blaine grinned widely, and Kurt smiled back at him, tackling him to the bed and kissing him hard, Blaine cradling him gently, one hand stroking the side of his bump.

A knock came, unbidden, at the door, and Kurt groaned as he pulled out of their kiss to Rachel calling, "Kurt, Adam's on the phone, he wants to make sure you're okay after you kicked him out and he says your mobile's turned off."

"Tell him to call back later," Kurt replied through the door, kissing down Blaine's neck, hand curled into the notch of his waist. "Tell him I'm busy celebrating our engagement with my fiance." Blaine smiled at him, and Kurt looped a stray curl back behind his hair and kissed him slow and deep, pressing him down into the mattress.

* * *

"Do you have to go to class?" Kurt asked petulantly, pouting at Blaine as he put the finishing touches on his hair and shuffled the contents of his bag around. "You could just stay here with me, all day. Continue celebrating our engagement."

Blaine groaned at him, spinning on his heel and sliding his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing his forehead gently. "Sweetie, you know I'd rather stay in bed with you than go to school any day, but I don't think I'd make a great impression if I missed the first day of the year to stay home for sex," he said affectionately, leaning his forehead against Kurt's, and Kurt just laughed, ducking forward to press a kiss to Blaine's lips, hands rising to cup his face and hold him closer. As they parted, Blaine's eyes darkened a shade and Kurt smirking in smug satisfaction, Blaine whispered, "Don't tempt me, baby, you're supposed to be a good influence."

"Okay, go," Kurt finally conceded, kissing Blaine again, short soft pecks. "I'll be waiting for you. All day. In this heat, I might even be naked for you when you get home." Blaine tipped his head back and groaned, and Kurt just laughed giddily, pressing as close as he could against Blaine and kissing him deep and dirty. "Good luck, honey. Love you."

"Love you too," Blaine murmured, and dropped briefly to his knees to pull the hem of Kurt's shirt over his bump and press a kiss to the stretched skin. "And I love you, little ones." Beaming, Kurt hauled Blaine to his feet for one last kiss before Blaine shouldered his bag and left with Rachel's hand tucked into the crook of his elbow, both of them giving Kurt a wave as he stood on the balcony to watch them go.

Santana left for work at eleven, kissing the top of Kurt's head in goodbye and begging him not to eat popcorn and watch TV all day, and Kurt was alone in the apartment with nothing to do but learn sheet music, watch TV or read one of the many baby books people had been gifting him for months. The air was warm and he found himself sliding into sleep, simply melting into the couch.

He was awoken by someone knocking loudly at the door, groaning aloud when he realised he had slept through the day, wasting time that could've been better spent on something else, anything else. Carefully pushing himself up, he crossed the room and opened the door to Adam standing in the hallway, a hopeful smile on his face. "I came to apologise," he said softly, walking past Kurt into the apartment. "I'm sorry, maybe it really wasn't the greatest idea for me to come over here when Blaine was missing."

"I'm sorry, I know I was too harsh with you," Kurt said, lowering himself into the couch again and rubbing a hand slowly over his belly, soothing his babies. "But I was so scared, Adam, I thought Blaine was dead or injured or kidnapped, I thought I'd never see him again. I don't want to raise our children alone now they can have him in their lives."

"You wouldn't have been alone even if Blaine had left you," Adam murmured, something cryptic locked away in his eyes, laying a hand over Kurt's against his bump. "You would've had someone there for you, as your partner, supporting you and helping you through it and willing to have a family and a lifelong relationship with you."

There had been three times in Kurt's life when someone had kissed him and he truly hadn't expected it, and only one of those had been from someone who made his eyes flutter closed and his heart begin to race and his cheeks heat. His eyes stayed open when Adam's lips met his, only frozen for a moment before he pushed the older man away, eyes fiery with anger and hands curved protectively over his belly.

"Are you _insane_?!" he shouted, flying to his feet. "I broke up with you months ago! I'm having children with someone else, someone I clearly loved throughout our entire relationship and you still think I'm open to a relationship with you? I'm _engaged_, for Christ's sake!"

"You're not wearing a ring," Adam said quietly, looking down at his left hand, and Kurt rubbed his fingers protectively, encircling the third finger of his left hand and smiling softly to himself.

"We're going into the city this weekend to look for one and make the decision together, as a couple should," he stated simply, forcefully. "Please just leave. I don't want you here, not until you've gotten over this thing you have about me leaving Blaine for you and you're prepared to support us in getting married and having a family." Adam sighed heavily, but appeared to know what was good for him and left.

Kurt collapsed into the couch, running his hands through his hair and squeezing his eyes shut against the worry seeping into his soul. Blaine had been terrified that he was having an affair with Adam, he had to tell him Adam had kissed him but that would affirm Blaine's untrue beliefs. He'd lose him, and he couldn't let him walk away.

Blaine got home at four, bright-eyed and smiling widely, bouncing into the apartment to wrap Kurt in his arms and press a messy, off-centre kiss to his mouth. "It was such an amazing first day, baby, Ms. July complimented my enthusiasm if not my technique in dance class and Rachel was so helpful, steered me clear of the bitchier students and got lunch for me so I didn't have to stand in the huge line," he recounted excitedly, then paused for breath and looked down at Kurt, barely managing to crack a wan smile. "Kurt, is something wrong? Oh God, it's not the babies, is it?"

"No, no, they're fine," Kurt assured him, smiling slightly as Blaine's hand dropped to his bump, curving over the stretched skin and caressing in slow, soothing circles. "I have to tell you something, but please listen to me before you judge, please don't do anything rash, don't assume." Blaine nodded, the light in his eyes dimming with worry, and Kurt took in a shaky breath before confessing in a rush, "Adam came round to apologise for his behaviour while you were missing, and I apologised for being irrational and throwing him out without really explaining because I was so scared of losing you, and he said I'd still have a partner to support me if you'd disappeared and then he kissed me."

Blaine's face fell, and Kurt desperately blinked back tears, droplets escaping anyway and trailing slowly down his cheeks. "But I swear, I pushed him off straight away and I told him I didn't want that and I never will, because I love you and I'm engaged to you and we're going ring-shopping this weekend, and I don't want anyone else but you and our children. Please believe me, Blaine, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Blaine soothed him softly, cupping his face gently between his hands and wiping away his tears with his thumbs. "Not at you, Kurt, never at you. I'm mad at him for trying to take advantage of you, but I will never hate you for being kissed against your will, I know you would never cheat on me after everything we've been through. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to stop it. This doesn't change anything. I love you, for better or for worse."

"Practicing for wedding vows there?" Kurt teased to cover up how emotional hearing those words from Blaine made him, wiping away stray tears with the edge of his sleeve. Blaine chuckled softly and tilted his head gently up to kiss him, sweet and soft, deeper as Kurt slung his arms around Blaine's neck to bring him closer, Blaine's hand cradling the small of his back and the other against the rounded side of his belly, holding him together and safe and warm, the way he would for the rest of their lives together.

* * *

I honestly don't mean for Adam to come across as any kind of villain here. He's just a friend. He's...misguided, shall we say.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
